


As Good As It Can Be

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: Toxic Punk Boys [3]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Laws of Attraction (2004)
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Drug Use, M/M, Mentions of Jealousy, Nipple Piercings, Sex, alcohol use, complicated relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Peter gets jealous and a bit paranoid when Thorne is off in L.A. despite the fact they aren't technically really a couple in the normal sense or at all.
Relationships: Thorne Jamison/Peter Vincent
Series: Toxic Punk Boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664806
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	As Good As It Can Be

For the past month things had been going well for them, mostly well anyways. Peter still had no idea where him and Thorne stood, there was a period there soon after things settled down that Thorne went back to L.A. and he’d call or text him every now and again, but not that often. Peter would read articles about him online, about the fights he got in, always started by him, or about the girls he was having sex with. Yeah of course that last one got under his skin just the slightest bit, they’d never agreed to be a thing, not a proper relationship. Peter was just glad they were talking again, that they still had sex as often as ever, they could still get high and drunk together for days on end. Still it bugged him to know he was having sex with other people, worried he’d end up black out drunk and get married to one of these random chicks as he was prone to do. Peter tried going out and having sex with random strangers as well, he’d done it thousands of times before any of this started, but he found he didn’t enjoy it as much. The women were just as gorgeous as ever, eager, and quite talented. The guys were always either into topping and fucking his brains out or bottoming and possibly overacting their pleasure. He always hated that a bit, when the people he had sex with overacted, he wasn’t thrilled with the thought that they were just putting on for him, for themselves as if this was being filmed. Afterwards he’d get dressed and leave without a word or kick them out. He’d get his phone out and see if Thorne messaged him, sometimes he would have a text or two from him, occasionally a dick pic, which was nice.

Peter wasn’t fond of missing somebody or feeling jealous, they weren’t exactly dating exclusively so there was no justified reason for him to feel jealous. Nobody was cheating because nobody was really together in that sense. Sometimes Peter still told him that he loved him, Thorne didn’t run off or tense up when he said it, never said anything. It was bittersweet that way, he knew he didn’t love him back, and even if Thorne was in love with him, he wouldn’t say it, not for a long time. Peter knew that, he’d been open with him about the fact it would take some time if he did come around to saying those words to him. Peter did hate himself the slightest bit still for falling in love with somebody who was emotionally unavailable most days. He felt pathetic thinking like some lovesick teenager, he was in his thirties, these things shouldn’t bother him the way that they did. His aunt knew they were seeing each other again, she was wary about it, seemed deeply concerned about Peter choosing somebody who wasn’t very stable on all accounts.

He was concerned too if he were to be truthful, always waiting for it to end, worried how bad it would be when things did come to an end. It was the times like these when Thorne wasn’t in Vegas with him that bugged him the most, worrying that he’d stop texting and calling him, that he’d just ghost him and that would be the actual end of everything. He was frustrated with himself for thinking so much about it, he would drink and smoke pot to try and not think about it, to think about it less, and just numb himself out. He found himself watching a lot of television to pass the time, passing out bottle in hand on his couch. 

He watched the TV but wasn’t really paying all that much attention to what was on. It was some movie in black and white, made back in the mid-1950s, something stupid where they talked weird and every person looked exactly the same which with how high he was it freaked him out just the slightest bit. He knew he could turn the channel, but he didn’t have the energy to do that, so he kept watching as some blond woman harped on about a guy in a suit who didn’t love her back to another man in a suit. The sound of knocking on the front door made him jump, he got up from the couch making his way to the door wondering who would even bother him so late at night.

Peter couldn’t help the grin forming on his face when he saw Thorne standing on the other side, minus the black eye he looked about the same, still a cheeky moronic bastard. He seemed beyond pleased when Peter grabbed him by the front of his shirt pulling him against himself and kissing him hard, his hands found Peter’s hips gripping tightly as he held onto him, teeth nipping against his bottom lip. 

“Well that’s a hell of a greeting, missed you too.” He whispered, kissed against Peter’s jaw.

“Should I ask about the black eye?”

“Better not, but I will say that it wasn’t my fault at all.” He defended; Peter knew better than that. He kissed him again, less needy this time as he dragged him into the apartment, Thorne kicked the door closed behind him. 

He led him over to the couch where Peter sat down, Thorne settled himself on his lap resuming kissing along his jaw, hand slipping up under Peter’s shirt. “I missed you too by the way.” He whispered against his skin.

“Did you?”

“Always, you smell like pot, I like it.” 

Peter rested a hand against his thigh, fingers brushing against the rough denim of his black jeans. He groaned feeling the press of a hot wet tongue against his skin as his friend licked along his jaw before sucking against his earlobe. 

“I still have a couple joints left; you can have them.” Peter offered, mind drifting focusing the pleasure he was feeling.

“Sure, later, enjoying this right now.” 

It was rare for him to put off or just turn down drugs, nearly flattering really to be chosen over weed. He slid his hand further up along his thigh, fingers brushing against the bulge in his jeans, Thorne bit against his neck sucking against the skin, Peter pressed more firmly against him drawing a low moan from his friend. He tangled the fingers of his free hand in his hair pulling his head up until their lips met again, they kissed at a more leisurely pace, Thorne moaning when Peter unfastened his jeans slipping his hand inside, fingers wrapping around his cock. He pulled back long enough to remove his shirt, Peter did the same, he noticed the small metal rings pierced through his nipples, curiously glancing up at him. Thorne smirked, stroked his fingers along his jaw, Peter leaned into his touch.

“When did you get this done?”

“While I was very drunk, I am pretty sure I went to a parlor, can’t swear to it. Like it?”

Peter smiled, kissed him nipping against his bottom lip. “I do,” he said before moving down flicking his tongue against the ring protruding from his left nipple earning a low moan from his friend, he could feel his fingers in his hair, nails scratching his scalp in response to the action. He continued slowly stroking his cock, thumb circling his tip as he teased his nipple with his tongue, loving the needy breathy moans he was earning from his partner. He moved back up kissing along the side of his neck, tongue trailing along love bites left behind by others who weren’t him. He gripped Thorne’s hips moving him off his lap and laying him back on the couch, he knelt between his legs leaning down kissing him hard. He felt legs wrap around his back pulling him down against him, fingers tangled in his hair, and he could feel a desperation in the way he kissed him and he wondered if he knew it bothered him he’d been with others. Wondered if the idea of it bothered both them. Peter kissed his jaw before pulling back again, he got up from the couch removing his jeans and boxers, watched as Thorne struggled to remove his own, managing to slip them down over his shoes before deciding on removing those as well. Peter grabbed the lube and a condom from the stand next to his couch before settling between his legs again. He leaned down kissing against his stomach, nipping his skin as he coated his fingers with lube. Thorne pet his fingers through his hair, turned his head to look at the TV only looking back to him when he felt two fingers press into his entrance. Peter ran his tongue along his cock taking the head into his mouth sucking gently as he thrust his fingers into him, brushing against his prostate with each deep thrust as he slipped in a third finger. Hummed around his cock enjoying the moans and the way he pulled at his hair, the way his back arched and his eyes slipped closed. 

Peter slipped his fingers out of him, opened the condom wrapper, slipped the condom over his cock and thoroughly lubed himself up before slowly pressing into him. He leaned down kissing him hungrily as he pushed inside, felt his legs wrap around his back pulling him in closer. Peter rested his hands against his shoulders, bit against his bottom lip, moans low and muffled. Thorne placed a hand against the back of his neck, fingers stroking against his skin, Peter rested his forehead against his as he thrust into him, his pace slow at first until Thorne bucked back against him, a low growl and a beg for him to go harder. Peter was happy to oblige that, hands finding his hips as he pulled him closer, grip bruising and firm as he fucked into him at a harder pace pulling loud moans from him. Peter kissed along his neck biting and sucking against bare patches of skin, nails biting into his skin as he continued to fuck him, moaning as he felt black painted nails biting into his shoulders. Thorne reached between them wrapping his fingers around his own cock stroking himself, Peter kissed along his collar bones, down his chest, tongue and teeth teasing his pierced nipples earning the sweetest whines from him. He could tell by the sounds he made that he was close, the way he thrust back against him, clawed at his back, he could feel him tightening around his cock as he came over his hand and onto his own stomach. Peter bit his shoulder drawing a moan from him as he continued rocking into him keeping his cock buried inside him, his cries of pleasure muffled by his skin as he reached his own release. Peter lazily kissed the marks on his skin, nuzzling against him before slowly pulling out of him. He slipped off the condom tying it off and tossing it into a nearby bin. He laid back on the couch sweaty and breathless, Thorne slowly moved to lay against him, head against his chest. Peter wrapped an arm around him, hand rubbing his arm, his fingers tracing over the cheap tribal tattoo he’d gotten for whatever reason. He kissed the top of his head thinking about how nice this was.

“Love you,” he whispered knowing he wouldn’t get a response.

Thorne nuzzled against him, “sorry, about not calling you as often as I said I would.”

“It’s fine, didn’t expect you to anyway.”

“Still, said I would, I should have.”

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to report back to me or some shit, not like we’re properly dating or anything.”

Thorne shrugged, “still I could not be a complete prick, to you I mean. I care about you y’know.”

“I know,”

It sometimes didn’t feel that way, but deep down he knew that he cared. He knew for him he was trying his best; it wasn’t what a normal person would consider their best, but Peter would take what he could get. He felt like this was better than he even really deserved with the sort of life he’d lived. It only mattered that he could hold him now, enjoy his time with him before he left again.


End file.
